Lovesick
by a-lovely-day
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que Kurt se graduó y ahora es un actor de Broadway, mientras que Blaine es un cantante en una banda de gira.
1. Empty

**Bueno en realidad espero q les guste o por lo menos sea aceptable, tengo 14 y no se escribir mucho**

**los personajes no son míos son de Ryan Murphy**

* * *

><p>-De aquí no voy a salir nunca-suspiró al ver la calle llena de carros<p>

Detestaba el tráfico de Nueva York; pero era lo único que tenía para darse un tiempo y pensar.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos celestes y se concentró en la música que salía de su radio. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, así le doliera pensar en el pelinegro de ojos avellana al que le pertenecía esa voz.

Desde que había venido a Nueva York con Rachel para cumplir sus sueños no lo veía… ambos habían tomado caminos diferentes… Kurt era un reconocido actor de Broadway y Blaine, pues él era un cantante en una banda de rock que iba de gira por todo el mundo para promocionar su disco.

Sonrió ligeramente, no podía quejarse, su vida era todo lo que había soñado; pero aún sentía un vacío como un agujero en su corazón que cada día que pasaba sin él se abría más y más.

Las llamadas y el chat, que antes eran constantes, se habían distanciado un poco. No podría negarlo, ambos estaban muy ocupados y ninguno tenía el tiempo suficiente para el otro; pero claro ese era el precio agridulce de la fama.

De pronto el chillido de un par de llantas lo hizo abrir los ojos y volver al mundo real. Al fin el tráfico estaba avanzando.

Pisó el acelerador con toda la fuerza que pudo, quería irse de una maldita vez de ahí, aborrecía el sonido insoportable de miles de claxon y el olor a humo. Además quería llegar ya al aeropuerto.

"_Si esto se acaba, que se termine hoy" _hizo una mueca de amargura.

Sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía con una fuerza irremediable y sus ojos brillaban, ya era hora de ver a Blaine. Sabía que bien podía ser la última vez que se vieran; pero eso le importaba muy poco, su corazón era del pelinegro aún si se lo rompía en pedacitos, aún si lo rechazaba con frialdad y no volviera a latir por su culpa. Sacudió su cabeza, no Blaine no era así, fue él mismo quién por medio de una pantalla le ofrecía que lo fuera a visitar con esa sonrisa tan encantadora suya.

-aquí vamos-tomó todo el aire que pudo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿merece reviews?<strong>

**cualquier comentario o ayuda es aceptado**


	2. frustración

**Bueno aquí está el segundo cap, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Miro el cielo; estaba my oscuro, lo que dejaba ver con claridad las estrellas y me distraía un buen rato. Ya había contado como 332 estrellas, una pérdida de tiempo que me mantenía despierto.<p>

-Kurt, yo ya voy 519 estrellas aquí-la voz de Blaine suena por el auricular de mi teléfono

-¿no crees que Tokio está demasiado iluminado para poder ver?

-me gusta la luz, no puedo ver nada en la oscuridad-suspira

-mmm-asiento- oye ¿cuánto tiempo estarás desocupado?

Se hace un silencio

-supongo que un par de días; pero si quieres le digo a Sebastian que te lleve a dar un paseo para que no te aburras-dice al fin

-no es necesario-digo fríamente

-no te agrada ¿no es así?

-hay algo raro en él que no me convence-me encojo de hombros

-no deberías juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla

-tengo una gran intuición

-bien-suelta una risilla- me tengo que ir, me llamas cuando ya estés aterrizando

-ok-busco el interruptor para colgar; pero un sonido como una explosión me aturde, haciendo que el celular se caiga de mis manos

Blaine se queda paralizado ¿qué fue eso? ¿habría sido su imaginación?

-¿pasa algo?-un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, de piel pálida, mayor que Blaine y más alto, pero de aspecto joven como si no pasara de 16 años entra al verlo frustrado

Sus ojos verdes se clavan en el rostro absorto del pelinegro sin entender absolutamente nada. Lo mira confundido, lo que le da un aspecto más infantil.

-Jeremy ¿es posible que alguien sobreviva a un accidente de avión?- dice con apenas un hilo de voz

-necesitarás un milagro; pero… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-no importa- su voz se escucha temblorosa, lo que hace que el pelirrojo se alarme

-¿estás bien?

-sí, no te preocupes-miente-¿no tenías que irte ya?

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros, era obvio que algo había pasado, Blaine no era así.

-Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda. Sólo…venía a despedirme

-como sea-Blaine asiente con la cabeza

- espero que tu problema se arregle-coge su chaqueta y se despide

Cuando al fin se queda solo, Blaine se deja caer a su cama. ¿Había hecho algo malo para que la vida le dé una bofetada de esta forma? Se sentía culpable de haber expuesto de esa manera a Kurt, de haberlo expuesto, tal vez, a la muerte.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados cuando había posibilidades de que sobreviva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el tercer capí fin lo terminé, me costó mucho hacerlo pero lo logré y es que me distraje viendo doramas(no puedo evitarlo, me he visto como 4 en una semana).Espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>-idiota lo único que haces es quedarte ahí sentado sin hacer nada-Jake no paraba de decirle lo mismo a Blaine<p>

Blaine sólo se limitaba a observar por un rato al pelicobrizo y luego apartaba su mirada para volver a su guitarra. Hace como 2 semanas el accidente se había confirmado y los sobrevivientes también… Kurt estaba entre uno de ellos, hospitalizado en Kamakura (una pequeña ciudad no muy lejos de Tokyo).

El único problema era que… tenía miedo, miedo de que Kurt lo odiara por todo lo que había pasado, o bien lo culpara del accidente.

-son sus decisiones-Sebastian interviene harto de ver la misma escena

-me pregunto si kurt en este momento te está odiando-murmura el pelicobrizo

-basta-Blaine gruñe-sí que son una molestia-se levanta rápidamente y coge las llaves de su auto

* * *

><p>Blaine…nunca lo vería o por lo menos de eso estaba seguro. Sonrío, no me arrepiento de mucho en realidad, sólo esperaba verlo una vez más. También quisiera que Mercedes y Rachel estén aquí conmigo hablando de cualquier cosa sin importarnos nada, cantar por última vez con los de glee como era antes y no sé… ganar un oscar supongo<p>

-oye tú-una voz me grita y hace que me despierte- no estás muerto tonto

Lo miro extrañado, no sé de qué rayos está hablando.

-¿acaso los extranjeros son tan tontos?- era un chico pelirrojo con cara de niño de ojos dorados

-Jeremy- me incorporo con cuidado

-creí que nunca te despertarías-me abraza-y vaya que dormiste mucho… como dos semanas

-¿y Blaine?-deshago el abrazo

-ya sabes con todo el trabajo que tenemos no ha tenido mucho tiempo para venir…mmmm…igual el te manda saludos

-está bien-trato de animarme-igual no me gustaría que me viera en estas condiciones-señalo con la quijada mi brazo roto y la bata que tenía puesta

- ese idiota cree que el trabajo importa más que cualquier cosa….todo un rockstar compulsivo-reímos al mismo tiempo

-supongo que sí

-a es verdad-señala unos globos que estaban amarrados a una silla a mi lado-los chicos te mandan esto

-no los creo capaces pero gracias

Alguien toca la puerta y dos personas entran. Levanto la mirada y sonrío.

-Kurt al fin, ya pensábamos que nunca ibas a despertar-Mercedes junto a Rachel se acercan a mí

-creí que tenías un musical-miré a Rachel preocupado

-eres más importante que eso, además el musical no estaba a mi nivel-me abraza

-oye yo vine antes que tú-Mercedes la aparta y me abraza con una fuerza que casi me deja sin respiración

-bueno me tengo que ir-Jeremy se despide-vuelvo cuando pueda

-gracias-decimos a coro

* * *

><p>Estaban todos excepto él, siente su corazón encogido.<p>

-Blaine-lo saluda el chico pelirrojo, que estaba saliendo de la habitación de Kurt

-pensé que tenías asuntos familiares-lo mira fríamente

-sí-asiente con la cabeza-me enteré hace dos días que Kurt estaba aquí, así que vine

-¿está bien?

-tranquilo-sonríe ligeramente-le darán de alta en 5 días. Acaba de despertar

-mmmmm-se dirige a la habitación

-está hablando con sus amigas-lo detiene-ni siquiera pensabas venir a verlo, Jake te convenció ¿no es así?

-yo….-titubea

-está bien, tú nunca cambiarás, pero creo que deberías pensar un poco más en cómo se sentirá él…es especial no lo desperdicies


	4. Cuando todo parece estar bien

**Disculpen la demora; es que hubo varios apagones en mi casa y mi imaginación era nula. En realidad me fue infiernos terminar el cap; pero espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>-ya no puedo más ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto todos los días?-detengo la caminadora<p>

-es necesario, tonto-sonríe Blaine

-ayer salí del hospital, se supone que ya no debería estar haciendo tanto ejercicio-hago una mueca de cansancio

-has estado varios días en cama, necesitas ejercitarte

-pero es difícil con un brazo roto

-piensa un poco en ti

-¡uf! Vamos, por favor, tengo hambre

-bien, bien, iré por mi billetera-sale de la habitación

A mi lado hay algo de ropa, la cojo y me dirijo al baño; necesitaba relajarme un poco y pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>El día anterior<strong>

-Blaine-trato de levantarme; pero un dolor insoportable me detiene

-necesitas descansar-su expresión se torna triste

-creí que no vendrías

-tenía que pedirte disculpas, si no fuera por mí tú no estuvieras herido-se sienta a mi lado

-no es tu culpa-trato de animarlo-a cualquiera le puede pasar

-como sea…lo bueno es que estás bien -acaricia mi cabello

-espero, que no te hayan molestado los paparazzi de afuera-cambio de tema

-no, en realidad llegaron hace unas horas mientras estabas dormido, por suerte llegué antes que ellos

-me alegro

-parece que has descansado bien

-bueno dos semanas y unas cuantas horas, después que se fueron Rachel y Mercedes, fue suficiente

-¿comiste algo?

-no-niego con la cabeza-con el suero basta, no te preocupes

-no seas testarudo, iré a ver algo de comida

-no te vayas, quédate un rato más-lo miro suplicante

-bien, mandaré a Jeremy a ver algo de comida-saca su celular

Escribe un mensaje rápidamente y lo envía. Otra vez me sentía una carga muy pesada y eso me molestaba, no quería que perdieran el tiempo en mí cuando Blaine y los demás tenían trabajo que hacer. Rachel perdió una obra por mi culpa, ella no se lo merecía; tampoco Jeremy, que estaba aquí por su padre que estaba enfermo; Mercedes, que tenía un viaje que había planeado con Sam hace tanto tiempo…perdido por mi culpa.

-¿en qué piensas tanto?-me distrae de mis pensamientos

-una tontería

-si te duele algo tienes que decirme

-a parte de mi brazo, supongo que todo está bien

-bueno- sonríe ligeramente

-creí que estabas ocupado

-no-niega con la cabeza-decidí tomarme unas vacaciones

-¿por qué haces esto?

-quería pasar tiempo contigo, ayudar a recuperarte y me gustaría que vieras algo antes de que nos vayamos-vaciló-Tokio es grande y tenemos poco tiempo para quedarnos aquí, no me agrada la idea de desperdiciar esta oportunidad

-¿qué hay de tus conciertos?

-eso ya no importa

-¿estás bien de la cabeza?-lo miro confundido

-cuando llegué aquí hablé con Jeremy y comprendí que no era justo lo que te estaba haciendo, prometí cuidarte y lo único que hago es hacerte daño sin darme cuenta

* * *

><p>Suspiro, al menos las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros desde la última vez.<p>

-¿esperaste mucho?-salgo del baño

-no te preocupes, ¿nos vamos?

-mmmm-asentí con la cabeza

-ya que perdiste todo en el avión, yo invito y luego iremos a comprarte algo de ropa y un nuevo teléfono

- te prometo que te devolveré todo

-no hace falta

-pero…

-Kurt el hecho de que estés junto a mí compensa ya demasiado, además, como ya te dije, es mi culpa que todo esto pasara

-tú ganas-me rindo-pero cuando pueda transferiré algo de dinero acá

-andando-me jala del brazo

Primero fuimos a comer a un restaurante, que sigo sin saber pronunciar el nombre, y luego nos pasamos todo el día comprando ropa y zapatos. Fue divertido aún cuando los paparazzi nos encontraron y tuvimos que correr. Volvíamos a salir como antes.

Era feliz, aún con el insoportable dolor de mi brazo, y no por la ropa; era Blaine, gracias a él me sentía en las nubes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews? cualquier crítica es aceptada<strong>


End file.
